Just for Your Happiness
by ciocarlie
Summary: Entahlah, setiap kali kau tidak berada bersamaku-fikiranku selalu kacau... /SouYosu


_**Just for Your Happiness** _

Persona 4 _belong with_ Atlus

_Warning_:_OOC__ness, __typo(s)__,__AU__,__angst?_

_Pairing_ : Souji/Yosuke (_shounen-ai_)

_Just for our Happiness_© Ciocarlie

_Based Story from Doujinshi KHR Angela © LAS scanlation by insieme_

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_RnR, please?_

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Yosuke—"

Kau hanya diam menatap kearah pemuda berambut abu-abu yang ada didepanmu saat ini. Tidak ada kata yang bisa terucap, tetapi kau tahu—entah bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau saat seperti ini akan tiba.

"Baiklah—" entah kenapa hanya satu kata itu yang bisa terucap saat itu untukmu merespon perkataannya. Meskipun tidak mau, meskipun kau tidak akan bisa melupakan perasaannya, kau tahu—perasaan kalian berdua adalah salah, dan tidak akan mungkin bisa dilanjutkan lagi.

"Aku—menyukai Naoto, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya," tersenyum, entah kenapa tetapi senyuman itu tampak seperti dipaksakan, entah itu hanya perasaannya atau memang kenyataannya, "—bukankah Chie juga menyukaimu? Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk membuka hati padanya?"

"Akan kucoba—" entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja walaupun hatinmu berkata lain. Kau tidak ingin sosok itu menghilang dari sisimu, kau tidak ingin seorang Souji Seta menghilang dari sisimu.

Tetapi—bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh egois, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan…

"Kalau begitu—hubungan kita menjadi seperti dulu, hanya sepasang sahabat baik," ia masih memberikan senyuman itu—kau hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganmu, mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum, meskipun kau tahu kalau tampangmu saat ini benar-benar kacau.

"Kuharap hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu—partner…"

.

Perkataan itu sepertinya tidak terbukti—sudah beberapa bulan setelah putusnya hubungan (rahasia) kalian, ia seperti menghindar untuk berbicara denganmu. Begitu juga denganmu yang mencoba untuk tidak berbicara dengannya jika tidak temanmu yang lain mengajak kalian berdua berbicara.

Satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun—hingga akhirnya kalian lulus dari Yasogami. Mengejutkan, ketika kau tahu kalau Souji memutuskan untuk tinggal di Inaba. Ia meneruskan sekolahnya, dan menjadi detektif di Inaba bersama dengan pamannya dan juga Naoto. Dan kau sendiri, sepertinya memilih untuk tinggal di Inaba, mengurusi Junes yang di turunkan padamu dari ayahmu.

Kehidupanmu berjalan seperti biasa, berteman, mengobrol dengan yang lainnya, hingga sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Hingga tiba-tiba, Naoto menghubungimu setelah suatu hari ia mengemban misi bersama dengan Souji. Kau dengar, misi itu cukup besar dan juga berbahaya—dan pertanda buruk langsung muncul saat Naoto menghubungimu.

"Hanamura-senpai—" jatungmu seakan berhenti berdetak, nafasmu seakan tertahan dan tubuhmu seakan melemas saat itu, "—Souji-senpai sudah tewas…"

.

Tewas karena tertembak oleh musuh yang mengincarnya—

Semua misi itu adalah jebakan untuk memancing Souji. Adachi yang beberapa bulan yang lalu bebas dari penjara sepertinya berhasil mengecok Souji untuk datang. Dan saat itu—ia juga berhasil membunuhnya.

Kau hanya bisa diam dan berjalan kearah gereja tempat tubuh itu berbaring diatas peti hitam yang dingin. Tubuhmu membeku—

Kenapa…

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan berada disini, kau tidak pernah menginginkan untuk melihat sosoknya yang kuat tampak berbaring diantara bunga lily yang kini menusuk hidung—tidak bergerak dan tidak bernyawa.

Tetapi kenapa…

Pertanyaan itu kembali terulang di benakmu, hingga memenuhi kepalamu.

Tubuhmu seakan menjadi patung—saat semua orang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu, kau hanya bisa menatap Naoto yang berada disamping peti—sama sepertimu tidak bergerak dan tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Keheningan melanda tempat itu—hanya ada kau, Naoto, dan juga Souji.

Apa yang kau tunggu bahkan kau tidak tahu—kau menunggunya sadar? Tidak akan pernah terjadi, ucapanmu mengatakan sudah bisa menerima hubunganmu yang sudah berakhir dengannya—tetapi hatimu tidak pernah bisa menerimanya.

"Kau tahu senpai—" kau menatap kearah Naoto yang menatap tubuh Souji dengan senyuman pahit. Matanya tampak merah dan sembab, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menitikkan air mata, "—saat Souji-senpai meregang nyawa di Rumah Sakit—dan hanya ada aku disampingnya…"

Jeda di kalimat Naoto itu membuat jantungmu berdetak keras—seakan terhantam oleh benda berat…

"Ia menyebut namamu—"

…

"Meskipun hanya ada aku disampingnya, ia menyebut namamu berulang kali—mencari sosokmu, dan berharap kau ada disampingnya…"

Kenapa…

Bukankah ia yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian berdua?

.

"Naoto—" suara alat-alat yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya itu tampak terdengar, terhubung ke tubuh lemah milik Souji yang terbaring dalam keadaan sekarat. Naoto hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba untuk memegang tangan senpainya itu dan mencoba membuatnya tetap sadar, "—dimana Yosuke…"

"Senpai…?"

"Yosuke—" senyuman itu tampak terlukis diwajahnya, meskipun tatapannya sudah semakin kosong—menunjukkan bahwa tanda kehidupan semakin menghilang diwajahnya, "—aku belum meminta maaf padanya…"

"Aku akan menghubunginya senpai…"

"Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padanya—karena tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia…" senyuman itu tampak semakin memudar, "katakan padanya, apapun yang kulakukan padanya—hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia…"

.

"Aku mengetahui hubungan kalian—" Naoto tampak menghela nafas berat dan tidak menatapmu, "—aku tahu karena ia selalu membicarakan tentangmu…"

Kau masih terdiam—kali ini mulutmu bergerak untuk berkata, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali. Hanya ada keheningan, dan juga kehampaan di matamu maupun hatimu.

"Ia benar-benar menyayangimu—bahkan keberadaanku yang selalu bersama dengannya tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatinya—" tersenyum kearah Souji sebelum menatapmu, "—kau beruntung memiliki orang sepertinya yang sangat menyayangimu…"

_'Lalu—kenapa ia meninggalkanku, kalau memang ia menyayangiku,'_ suara itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulutmu dan akan tetap menjadi pertanyaan didalam hatimu, _'kenapa Souji—'_

"Aku ingin melihatnya—"

_'—tidak…'_

"Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun saat ini…"

_'Aku tidak ingin melihatnya—'_

Hatimu terus menjerit, meskipun langkahmu semakin mendekati peti itu. Menampakkan wajah pucat sang pemuda yang pernah dan selalu ada didalam hatimu.

"Souji—"

.

"!"

Kau tersentak dan matamu terbelalak, menatap langit-langit tenda yang ada diatas mereka, tampak gelap dan tempat itu hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan.

Keringat dingin masih membasahi wajahmu yang pucat pasi. Tanganmu tanpa sadar mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu. Menoleh—menemukan sosok Souji yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

Tubuhmu bergerak bangun, melihat sekeliling—Yukiko dan juga Chie ada didalam tenda itu. Ya—kau ingat jika kalian ikut darmawisata lagi dan kali ini Kanji lagi-lagi nekad untuk menyelinap ke tenda Chie dan Yukiko lagi untuk membuktikan kalau ia laki-laki.

Nafasmu masih memburu—mengingat kejadian yang tadi ada didalam fikiranmu…

Tadi itu mimpi?

Terasa sangat nyata dimatamu—bahkan sampai saat ini…

"Partner—" mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan respon dari yang bersangkutan, "—hei partner, bangun…"

"Nh…Yosuke ada apa?" sosok itu tampak bangun—tidak diam membeku seperti yang kau lihat didalam mimpi saat itu, "kalau sampai ketahuan kita belum tidur—bisa-bisa—" Souji membuka matanya, menatapmu dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Kau menangis—

"Y—Yosuke, ada apa?"

"Syukurlah…" tanpa sadar kau meremas kedua bahu Souji dan menundukkan kepalamu. Tubuhmu masih bergetar karena mimpi yang kau rasakan tadi, "maaf—aku bermimpi buruk…"

"Tidak biasanya kau sampai menangis—apa yang kau lihat?"

…

"Tidak apa-apa," menghela nafas, kau mencoba untuk tersenyum dan membenamkan diri didalam selimut dan membelakangi sosoknya, "maaf mengganggumu partner…"

…

Tidak ada keheningan, hanya ada rasa hangat yang langsung menjalar ditubuhmu. Ia memelukmu, menaruh kepalanya diatas bahumu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yosuke?"

"Hanya—" wajahmu tampak memerah, meskipun tubuhmu masih bergetar, "—hanya saja, aku bermimpi kau tidak ada lagi di sisiku…dan itu, membuatku ngeri untuk membayangkannya…"

Suasana hening saat kau mengatakan hal itu—tetapi yang kau tidak tahu ia tersenyum kearahmu dan mengecup pipimu dari samping.

"So—Souji?"

"Kalau aku tidak ada di sisimu itu membuatmu sedih—aku akan memastikan itu tidak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun…"

…

"Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu saja—karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia…"

.owari.


End file.
